Threads of Life
by Oblivion Keeper
Summary: Riku escapes from Kingdom Hearts and travels with an unlikely crew. He has amnesia and he's blind. This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: First, I'd like to do the disclaimer- ok- I don't own

Kingdom Hearts, anything Disney has created, or much else in this household.... oh well. I would also like to give some credit to Rurouni Saiyan for the idea of making Riku blind and have Amnesia.... I asked my friends on and at school to create some characters Riku could travel with, so I have some character profiles I will e-mail to you if you e-mail me at This takes place somewhere between Kingdom Hearts II and Chain of Memories. There are a couple warnings: There will be violence, rated for language & crude humor. You're probably tired of hearing me rant, so on with the chapter.

Chapter 1: Remembering, or at least trying to:

He lay there, cold, stiff, not wanting to be disturbed. What had happened? He no longer remembered. Had someone been in his company? He nor remembered that either. Damn amnesia! Fragments of memories swirled through his memory, castles, creatures with eyes bright as the morning sun, mutations who's bodies represented the full moon, and a man in a long black cloak who chanted. _Dastati, tendi la mano. Return, prodigy of darkness! Do not run from your fate! _

The thought pained him. Slowly, he turned over, clutching his ribs. He had a gash, about 4 inches deep cutting into his rib cage. He struggled to open his feet, and opened his eyes. Small dots of infa-red light surrounded him. Everything was so fragmented, so unsure if that was its true existence. He felt his eyes, feeling the gash that reached on past his temples into his hair, ruining his aquamarine eyes, with a nasty black in his iris.

One of these "moonlight" creatures had to be tested in Kingdom Hearts; he'd have to be the test subject. He put down Soul Eater for two seconds, and received the pain of a lifetime, pain beyond pain. It was then he new he'd been blinded; he would never forget the feeling of his own cold blood, seeping through his fingers and pouring to the useable floor. Since then, he'd gained a second vision, a sixth sense. That was the infa-red, as he named it.

Slowly, he picked up his fin blade, a.k.a. known as Soul Eater that lay beside him, and began to wander aimlessly through the trees. No animals disturbed him, as if seeing his new need for humanity. Along the way, he wondered, what is my name? He no longer remembered that. Had he done something wrong to end up in the place he did? All he remembered were blurry visions of a burnet boy, who he didn't know the name of.

The boy kept calling to him_," You're on the wrong side! Don't do this, it's not right!"_

The effect it had on the boy with amnesia was incredible. He felt as if a disembodied presence had pressured him to his knees. His tied body gave out. '_Wandering aimlessly is not a good idea,'_ he silently agreed to himself.

Well, that was chapter 1, I know it was short in size, but it will increase as the story rolls on. Tell me what you think by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 1: Who is He?

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything in Chapter 2 except for Josh Kerring, and he was only made up because I had the elections on my mind. Like I said before, I've decided to combine chapters so they're as long as I'd like them. So when I say people who volunteer to be in Chapter 6, I actually mean Chapter 3 or 4. So once again you've probably had enough of my rambling, so on with the Chapter.

Chapter 2: Who is he?

_Destati_

The boy turned over, realizing by the infa-red that he was in a marshy swamp. Slowly, he pressured his legs to their limits and stood up. "Ah," he hissed.

Somehow the gashes had increased in size, they were infected. Blood poured from each cut as he limped slowly down the rock passageways. He needed shelter; otherwise he would certainly meet his demise. A droning noise loomed off in the distance, a heartless? No, it couldn't be. They were quite silent while sneaking and devouring their prey. '_It must be some kind of Gummi Ship,' _He thought.

The droning increased and the distant rumbling from the source increased. The ground began to shake and the boy "saw" the infa-red of a man, about twenty-two, with an outlining of purple, for curiosity. He was in an odd dome that moved on wheels. As the object sped nearer and nearer, the boy limped along, shedding tons of amounts of blood. Something was pressuring him to stay. Something was very wrong.

A ghastly emotion arose in the depths of his soul. A name rang through his ears, _Ansem._ He felt queasy, and all the infa-red fragments began to swirl, sickening him horribly. Everything halted and it felt as if time and space had stopped for one amazing fall that triggered the boy's thoughts to remember some of his past. "_I'm not afraid of the darkness Sora." A boy about 15 echoed in his ears._

_A burnet boy, the one from his memory, lunged forward and grabbed the boy's hand, "Riku!" The boy shrieked. _

The boy with dirty silver hair was bolted awake by a sudden shock on his chest. A man with green infa-red fragments poured over him. "Sir, are you okay?"

The boy slowly sat up. Obviously, this new man had called the hospital, for there were ambulances and TV reporters all around. The voice of a TV reporter echoed over to him. "I'm live where twenty-five year old Josh Kerring, a local farmer, who discovered a man who has been so injured that as we speak, the doctors are wandering how he's still alive. He seems to be blinded, but the same question still haunts us all. Who is he and how did he get here?"

The green-aured man, now known as Josh Kerring, graciously invited the boy to stay at his home. Half-heartedly, the boy agreed. "So, what's your name son?" Josh asked.

The boy thought, he thought hard, but it was no use. He shrugged," Nobody."

Mr.Kerring gave him an unsatisfied look," how about Charlie?"

"Why Charlie," The silver haired boy asked.

"Well, it's better then 'Nobody', isn't it?" Mr.Kerring responded.

Charlie shrugged," I couldn't care less."

Mr.Kerring parked in the driveway of a ranch. There was no one in the fields or at the barn. There were about 20 milking cattle, 7 breeding cattle, 2 newborn calves, 70 sheering sheep, 10 show horses, 3 fowls, 90 chickens, and a herd of 45 riding horses in the pasture. Charlie looked at Mr.Kerring," a ranch?"

"No," Mr.Kerring replied," a farm."

Mr.Kerring got out of the vehicle and escorted Charlie, who followed the infa-red fragments, to the barn. "Now," he began," if you want to live with us, you've got to work with us. Charlie, I want you to take ol' Destiny here for a run."

Charlie turned and faced the horse. It had pink infa-red and looked friendly. "Now," Mr.Kerring ranted," There's another horse in the valley over there, vicious one at that, but I want you to beat the odds and bring back the horse known as Midnight."

Charlie snickered," Vicious huh? I'll get him with ease."(Still naïve, sniff, sniff. )

With that, Charlie mounted Destiny and began to ride towards the valley. Mr.Kerring, noticing how skilled a blind boy with amnesia could ride a horse so well and so fast, turned towards his country home and waltzed inside. Meanwhile, Charlie rode off towards the valley, known as Magna Carta Valley. He skillfully avoided the roads and potholes'; trying not to tire the horse was a more complicated task. Suddenly, Destiny went berserk and began to fling Charlie around. He landed flat on his back, underneath the hooves of a distressed horse. A hove descended on his face and he was rendered unconscious.

Destiny rode on back to the farm, leaving an incapable Charlie there to suffer. Charlie took quite a bit to the head, and took on another memory of the past.

_"You can become stronger," A familiar voice echoed._

_"But how," Sora has his key blade and a strong heart. I have the words of a raving lunatic!" The boy shouted._

_"Now, now boy," The sinister hooded figure droned," you will find the answer with Midnight."_

_"Don't you mean at Midnight?" The boy corrected._

_"No." The voice responded. _

Something fluffy sniffed his left ear. Then it licked, "Argh!" Charlie groaned as he struggled to his feet, "Stupid Destiny!"

When the fragments swirled into view, he saw the infa-red of a horse. It wasn't Destiny, it was Midnight.

Well, how'd you like it? Hope it was good; the funny chapters come in about Chapter 4 though. If it gets annoying that you don't know where the scenery is in the memories, that's because there is no scenery, that's because of amnesia. I can't wait until I decide to give him his sight back! It's hard to describe those fragments.

Riku: I can't wait either.

Me: Let's see...we'll just post pone that until Chapter 29...

Riku: Meanie.

Reviewer's circle! I'll update as soon as I get five reviewers, I have.

Zari Ryuuzti: Wow, thanks! Thanks a whole bunch for the complement! gives cookies I was hoping it was gripping enough; it gets so much better later.

Xiro: Well, thanks for the review anyways. I hope you enjoyed the story!

CodeLyoko: Thanks for your support, I kinda needed it.

Rurouni Saiyan: Even though you're no longer on, I still want to thank you for being really nice to me and inspiring my story. Hope we meet again real soon!

Sai-ryo Auro Feana: Thanks! I'll continue it more now that I have at least 5 reviews which actually was coincidence considering that I just wanted to write my story again and decided to post this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Destruction, devastation, and demise. (3D)**

Midnight looked him directly in the eyes, it was like every memory he'd ever had swirled by in an odd sort of collage. Doors closing, battles fought, and being possessed by an odd spirit all swirled by, leaving Charlie in mass confusion. Midnight bowed his ebony head, expecting the same from Charlie. Though it took him a minute, Charlie caught on and bowed back. Midnight turned, as if aiming for the farm. Charlie nodded and ascended on to what he believed to be the infa-red of the horses back.

Midnight trotted gracefully as soon as Charlie settled into the crook of the horses' back. Midnight began to go into a full speed run so as to show him her strength in racing. Now, when Destiny got back to the farm without Charlie, Mr.Kerring had grown worried and headed for the gorge, rifle in hand. He had planned it all out; he'd shoot when he saw Midnight and kill the threat to the rest of his farm.

Charlie spotted the infa-red of a man, white-aured and seemingly clueless. "Sir," Charlie yelled," What are you doing in the valley?"

Mr.Kerring looked over only to spot his ranch hand, his lousy ranch hand, Charlie, atop the seemingly untamable horse; though it seemed quite tamed under control of Charlie. "Well i'll be damned," Mr.Kerring remarked as he strode over.

Midnight continued to trot along, every now and then making Charlie wish he was a bird, wishing he could fly. **_"Why do you fly at inappropriate times? Plant it Riku!"_**

A sickening feeling overcame Charlie, as if he were suddenly pushed off a peak and had just been grounded on the terra firma. Mr.Kerring, noticing the sudden shift in the boy's attitude by a glance at his eyes, ran over and caught him just as he gave out to the pain and strain. Mr.Kerring looked at Midnight, as if it were his entire fault. Mr.Kerring slowly loaded his rifle and aimed it at Midnight. Midnight bowed his ebony head, as if surrendering to Mr.Kerring's will. Just as Kerring's finger began to pressure the trigger, a sharp piercing claw seized his ankle.

He looked down and discovered that something small had taken hold of his ankle, forcing blood out of each and every cut around it. Screaming, kicking, reloading, Mr.Kerring continuously shot at the creature, but with no success. The creature was in no scuttle to kill him. Slowly it tormented him, making him relive the worst moments of his life; missing the toilet, failing to score the winning touchdown in a high school football game, dropping out of 12th grade. (Okay...) Then it overwhelmed his heart completely. Midnight, sensing the danger for his new master, flung the unconscious Charlie onto his back and rode back to the farm. **_Hearts, darkness, key blade...KILL!_ **

Charlie bolted upright and an ice pack fell off his forehead. Mrs.Kerring, he could tell by her blue caring aura, was walking in with some soup, which she had spilt on the floor after seeing the boy shoot up so fast. "What's wrong dear?" She asked Charlie.

"Nothing," he muttered," it's begun."

Mrs.Kerring decided not to press the matter. "There's a nice horse out there," she commented in an odd southern drawl.

Charlie was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear her,**' _Why are the heartless here? How did they get here? I know I half let them out, but I didn't think they would follow me...Soul Eater! They've been following Soul Eater!'_**

Mrs.Kerring screamed a shrill shriek. Charlie quickly turned and was scathed across his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. **_Heart strong, wielder, dark key blade master, KILL!_ **

Charlie grabbed Soul Eater and stabbed the Shadow Heartless. It disappeared in a black smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, a bloody mess that used to be Mrs.Kerring lay motionless on the floor. "Mrs.Kerring?" Charlie carefully spoke.

He walked over and flipped her face up. Her pearly eyes were aimed towards the backside of her head and a hideously thick secretion rained heavily from her mouth. **_Demise_...'_Heart, strong, powerful, found...Devour!_'**

Charlie heard the Heartless cry in his head. He clutched Soul Eater and ran outside. When he arrived, he noticed the red infa-red that was Midnight, in an outrage. Charlie ran up and held Midnight by her reins and screamed over the newly formed raging wind to him, "This world is dying! We need to get out! The heartless have found the heart of the world!"

Midnight crouched near to the ground, allowing an injured Charlie to crawl onto his back. "Go!" Charlie cried.

A vortex appeared beneath Midnight and held them into place. It whipped straight up in a menacing manner and cut its steel like blades all over them, clearly making them shed gallons of blood. Midnight reared up on his hind legs, trying to get out of harms way. Charlie, meanwhile, had fallen unconscious and slid off Midnight's back into a black mass that swirled around and around, destroying the world. Who knows where they'll end up? The heartless do, and they'll follow recklessly.

Disclaimer: I decided to put the disclaimer at the end of my chapters so I don't give away anything. Aren't you happy? Ne way, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the heartless, only a few of the memories of Riku's I created, that's about all I own from this fiction. The rest of the disclaimers will be at the end of the chapters now. I'm so mean. So what do you think? Tell me in a review pleaz!


End file.
